Kissmark
by chenkkamjong97
Summary: Hanya ingin menuangkan imagineku yang agak ketinggian. Impian seorang fangirl. Gak jago bikin sumary..just enjoy it and mind to review?


KISSMARK

Cast: EXO

Ri Rin (OC/You)

3.D.O EXO

Rate:T

Author:Chen_Kkamjong

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul 01.00 dini hari,dan saat ia membuka matanya,ia mendapati sebuah handuk kecil basah di keningnya dan hyung kesayangannya,D.O tengah tertidur lelap disamping ranjangnya,"Hyung,Kyungsoo hyung",panggil Kai lirih sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh D.O,merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya,D.O pun menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan dan membuka matanya,"Eungghh...Kai,kau sudah sadar?,bagaimana keadaanmu?","Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing hyung,memangnya aku kenapa?","Semalam kau pulang ke dorm dengan keadaan basah kuyup lalu kau pingsan"jelas D.O sembari mengganti handuk pengompres Kai dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke air hangat,"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Ri Rin sampai kau kembali dengan keadaan kacau seperti semalam?","Ne hyung,dia sangat marah dan bahkan memutuskan hubungan kami,tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskannya hyung,aku harus bagaimana?",keluh Kai dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya,dengan lembut D.O menghapus air mata salah satu dongsaengnya itu,"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan gosip itu padanya?","Eum,tapi dia tetap tidak percaya hyung,aku sangat mencintainya,aku,aku,hiks","Ssstt..uljima,tenanglah,nanti siang aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya,aku yakin dia pasti mau mendengarkanku,sudahlah sekarang kau tidur saja lagi,atau kau mau kubuatkan bubur?","Anni hyung,aku mau tidur lagi saja,keunde hyung,kau benar akan membantuku kan?",tanya Kai memastikan,D.O tersenyum dan mengangguk,lalu Kai mulai tertidur lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00 dan D.O sudah terlihat berada disebuah coffee shop lengkap dengan penyamarannya agar tidak ada yang diatas pintu coffee shop itu bergemerincing nyaring dan masuklah yeoja yang sudah ditunggunya sejak 15 menit lalu duduk didepannya,"Ri Rin,neo waseo?,kau mau pesan apa?",sapa D.O pada yeoja yang ternyata Ri Rin itu,"Eum,ne ada apa mengajakku bertemu?,jika ini menyangkut tentang Kai,aku sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun tentangnya,aku sudah tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi dengannya",ucap Ri Rin dan bersiap berdiri dari duduknya,namun segera ditahan oleh D.O,"Ri Rin,kumohon dengarkan aku dulu,Kai,dia sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Krystal sangat mencintaimu,jadi dia tidak mungkin selingkuh,kau tau betapa bahagianya dia saat kau menerima cintanya dulu?,bahkan saat pertama debut kamipun dia tidak sampai senyun-senyum sendiri,dia bahkan pernah berkata bahwa dia siap untuk melepas semua yang sudah ia raih,asalkan dia tidak kehilanganmu",jelas D.O,namun Ri Rin tetap diam dan memasang wajah dinginnya,ayolah,dia benar-benar cemburu dan kesal tidak kesal dan cemburu jika saat pagi-pagi kau baru bangun tidur dan bahkan semalam pacar superstarmu itu baru saja berpamitan untuk menjalani konser world tournya dan tiba-tiba paginya kau mendapati headline news diinternet dengan berita bahwa pacar superstarmu itu tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan salah satu sunbae yang satu management dengannya.D.O menggenggam tangan Ri Rin dan menatap Ri Rin penuh harap,"Kumohon percayalah Ri Rin,lagi pula tidak ada konfirmasi apapun tentang hubungan Kai dengan Krystal Kai,dia sakit,semalam dia pulang dengan keadaan kacau,kau mau menemuinyakan?"Ri Rin terdiam merenungkan perkataan D.O,mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan,dia memang sangat cemburu hingga dia tak memberi Kai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan bahkan dia sampai eeerrrr...menamparnya,"Kau mau menemuinyakan?","Eum,ne oppa,kurasa aku memang sudah keterlaluan",lagi-lagi D.O tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ri Rin,lalu tanpa menunggu lama D.O segera mengajak Ri Rin ke dorm.

"Kau tau dimana kamarku dan Kai kan Ri Rin?","Eum,ne ,kenapa sangat sepi sekali,dimana oppadeul yang lainnya?",tanya Ri Rin saat dia menyadari bahwa suasana dorm sangat sepi,"Oh,mereka sedang ikut manager hyung menjemput member M ke bandara,kau masuklah,mungkin Kai sudah bangun".Ri Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar KaiSoo,namun saat ia sudah berada didepan kamar Kai,Ri Rin berhenti dan terlihat ragu-ragu,ia menoleh kearah D.O yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang tak jauh darinya dan terlihat tengah memberinya isyarat untuk segera Ri Rin membuka pintu itu,dan tampaklah Kai yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan pengompres dikeningnya dan seluruh tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut tebal,perlahan Ri Rin mendekati tempat tidur Kai dan duduk ditepi tempat handuk pengompres untuk diganti dengan yang baru,ia menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening dan juga pipi namja berbibir tebal ,ya,hangat,suhu tubuh Kai masih hangat," terlalu cemburu sampai-sampai aku menuduhmu dan tak memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan,mianhae,jeongmal mianhae",lirih Ri Rin,dan tanpa Ri Rin ketahui Kai mulai membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis saat ia mendapati yeoja yang sangat dicintainya berada disampingnya,"Chagiya~"suara parau Kai membuat Ri Rin menatap Kai,"Kai,gwenchana?","Eum","Mian/Mianhaeyo",ucap Ri Rin dan Kai bersamaan,RiRin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Anniya Kai,aku yang salah,aku egois,aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu",potong Ri Rin cepat,sedangkan Kai ia tersenyum tipis dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Ri Rin."Kau sudah makan?,kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu eoh?","Anni chagi,geundae,keugo,bisakah aku membuat kissmark dilehermu?",Ri Rin membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kai lalu mencubit pelan lengan Kai,"Mwo?,Yaakk!kau ini sedang sakit tapi kenapa masih bisa berpikiran mesum eoh?","Aw...chagi,aku sedang sakit kenapa kau malah mencubitku?","Salah sendiri,kenapa kau tetap berpikiran mesum?","Wae?,aku hanya meminta kompensasi atas tamparanmu kemarin,ayolah chagi...satu saja",mohon Kai dengan puppy eyes yang ia pelajari dari Baekhyun,"Shireo!,diluar ada D.O oppa Kai,aku-","Kyungsoo hyung",panggil Kai dan tak lama pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan menampakan D.O,"Ne,wae?,kau butuh sesuatu Kkamjong?","Anni hyung,itu,member M tiba jam berapa?","Eh,molla,waeyo?"," bisakah kau meninggalkanku dan Ri Rin di dorm berdua saja?",D.O mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar permintaan Kai,namun ia segera tersenyum mengerti dengan maksud dongsaengnya itu,"Arraseo,kalian baik-baik di pergi dulu",pamit D.O dan kembali menutup pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama D.O,Kai memasang smirk yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi Ri Rin,ia bersiap untuk bangkit dari duduknya namun lengannya sudah ditahan oleh Kai yang lalu ditarik hingga tubuh Ri Rin limbung dan jatuh diatas tubuh tersenyum puas sedangkan Ri Rin menggeliat pelan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kai,"Eungh...Kai,jebal lepaskan","Shireo chagi,aku harus menyimpan momen ini diotakku,bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan ada tur yang memakan waktu cukup lama?",ujar Kai sembari tetap memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sudah berhasil mencuri seluruh cinta,hati dan juga beberapa menit Kai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya,setelah berhasil ditangkupnya wajah Ri Rin dan menatap dalam obsidian jernih Ri Rin,"Saranghae Ahn Ri aku tur nanti kau harus menjaga hatimu,dan jangan hiraukan gosip apapun tentangku arra?"," juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sampai telat mencintaimu",Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti,dan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga _chuup_ ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut dibibir mungil Ri Rin,menyesap dan melumat lembut bibir itu,sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan ciuman tersebut pada leher Ri Rin,menggigit kecil kulit leher yeojanya itu dan menghisapnya berkali-kali seperti vampir yang haus darah agar dapat meninggalkan bekas merah yang bertahan lama dan diakhiri dengan menjilat pelan hasil karyanya itu hingga membuat Ri Rin melenguh mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan mengecup kilat bibir Ri Rin dan tersenyum,"Neo hanya akan menjadi milikku,dan kissmark ini tanda bahwa kau hanya milikku"," berapa lama kissmark ini akan hilang?",tanya Ri Rin yang hanya disambut smirk khas Kai"Itu tidak akan pernah hilang chagi,karena jika kissmark itu memudar sedikit saja,maka aku akan membuat kissmark yang baru","Mwo?Yaakk mesum".

THE END


End file.
